Shuichi's Big Change
by RanchanGRNL
Summary: Shuichi comes back from a tour of America with a big suprise for everyone at home, especially Yuki. In play format.


Gravitation Cosplay  
Otakon 2003  
  
Make Me Shining!  
  
Players (In Order of Appearance): Fujisaki  
Hiro Shuichi Yuki Ryuichi and of course, Kumagoro  
  
Place: NG Studios, recording room  
  
Bad Luck has just gotten back from a tour of the United States. Shuichi stayed a few days behind to appear on a couple of day time talk shows. Hiro and Fujisaki await for their bandmate patiently in the studio. Shuichi was supposed to arrive at 11:00 am. It is now nearing 1:00.  
  
Fujisaki: That's it! I don't care what Mr. K says. If Shindo-san is not here in ten minutes, I'm leaving.  
  
Hiro: (Looking bored, staring idley at his watch) Calm down. You've been saying that for over a half hour. You know Shuichi, he's always got to make an appearance. Although, I will have to say he's never been over two hours late to anything.  
  
Fujisaki: (visibly irritated) He was supposed to be here at 11. Mr. K promised he'd be here BY 11! And it's almost 1!!! I really can't take Shindo-san's irresponsibility.  
  
Hiro: (Still calm as ever) So then quit.  
  
Fujisaki: (surprised) What?  
  
Hiro: You heard me. If you're not used to Shuichi's lateness yet, why don't you quit? You know he doesn't do it on purpose. For example: remember how late he was for that concert in Baltimore. Why was he late?  
  
Fujisaki: (sighing at the memory, slightly embarrassed) He ran out to get me some chocolate Pocky because I was complaining I didn't have any and I couldn't go on without my Pocky.  
  
Hiro: Exactly. And do you know how hard it is to find Pocky in America? You have to go to specialty stores. I mean, good thing there was that anime convention there, or else we may have had to cancel the concert. Shuichi has a big heart. So, just let him be a little late. He always has a good reason.  
  
Fujisaki: Well, I just wish-  
  
Shuichi: LA LI HO!!!!!  
  
In jumps Shuichi. He runs over to the center of the stage and pulls a mic out of his pocket and acts like he is in the middle of a concert.  
  
Shuichi: Shindo Shuichi is back in Japan and getting ready to create, record, and release the newest Bad Luck single!! Let's Get STARTED!!!!  
  
Shuichi turns around to see Fujisaki and Hiro staring at him.  
  
Shuichi: What? (Suddenly realizing something) Oh! That's right! I said I'd be here at 11, and it's almost 1! I'm so sorry guys. It's just, I wanted to swing by the apartment to see if Yuki was home, and he wasn't. But, that's ok. I'll see him tonight. I'm sorry.  
  
Fujisaki and Hiro are still staring.  
  
Shuichi: (Starting to get sad) Hey guys, I said I'm sorry. Can't we just forget that I'm late? I mean, I promise I-  
  
Fujisaki is the first to gasp a word  
  
Fujisaki: Ch-ch-chest-(still open mouthed)  
  
Shuichi is confused.  
  
Shuichi: Huh?  
  
Hiro clears his throat.  
  
Hiro: Umm.Shuichi. What, uh.happened to your chest?  
  
Shuichi looks down and beams.  
  
Shuichi: What these? (Laughs) Oh, Hiro.I thought you'd be the first to notice. Do you like them?  
  
Fujisaki is still shocked.  
  
Fujisaki: B-b-big.  
  
Hiro: I don't think wether I like them is the question. What on earth compelled you to get (points) Those!  
  
Shuichi: Well, (Shuichi looks embarrassed) you see.I got them for Yuki. He was going on and on about the girls he used to date before I left, I just thought that he would like me better with these.  
  
Hiro: (Shakes head) You got them for Yuki. Well, its not the first time you changed something for him.  
  
Fujisaki: Sh-Shindo-s-san w-with Br-br-br.(Fades off, still in amazment)  
  
Shuichi: You're not mad, are you, Hiro?  
  
Hiro: Of course not! (Shuichi grins) I'd say you're crazy, but that's kind of an understatement for you. I just don't know what the fans will think of this.  
  
Shuichi: Oh, it's ok. I thought about that. But then I realized, half our fans think I'm a girl anyways. I mean, really.pink hair?  
  
Hiro: (laughs) True. Anyway, what do you say we get to rehearsing.  
  
Fujisaki is still mumbling about Shuichi's new boobs. Shuichi and Hiro look at each other.  
  
Hiro: (sighs) I guess we won't get much work done.not until he calms down.  
  
Shuichi: Then I guess it wouldn't be bad if I left to go visit Yuki. (big smile)  
  
Hiro: Alright. We'll meet tomorrow at 11 for rehearsal. Just don't be late this time. I don't think he (gestures to Fujisaki) can take another shock. It might just kill him.  
  
Fujisaki: (blurts out) BOOBS!  
  
{end scene}  
  
Place: Yuki's apartment  
  
Yuki is standing in his apartment reading one of his manuscripts and smoking. Shuichi enters and almost yells Yuki's name, but thinks better of it. He sneaks up near Yuki and goes to glomp him.  
  
Shuichi: YUK-  
  
Yuki moves away at the appropriate time and Shuichi lands on his face.  
  
Shuichi: (from the floor) Ow!  
  
Yuki looks down from his manuscript and then immediately looks back to his work.  
  
Yuki: Oh, you're back? Didn't you just leave?  
  
Shuichi: That was three weeks ago!  
  
Yuki: Oh, I knew I was starting to enjoy the silence.  
  
Shuichi jumps up and hugs Yuki. Yuki looks extremely bored as well as irritated.  
  
Shuichi: Oh, I missed you so much Yuki! I would have called except that I didn't have two minutes to myself. I was always jetting off to different places of the U.S. I even got lost in Disney World looking for a pair of Mickey Mouse ears with your name on it!!  
  
Yuki: Pity they didn't leave you there.  
  
Yuki struggles to pry Shuichi off his arm. Shuichi will not budge.  
  
Shuichi: Oh, I know you missed me too, even if you don't say it.  
  
Yuki: Get off, I'm trying to work.  
  
Shuichi: But, Yuki I-  
  
Yuki: Get off!  
  
Shuichi reluctantly gets off of Yuki's arm. He starts to sulk.  
  
Yuki: Don't sulk. It makes you look unattractive.  
  
Shuichi: (indignant) Well how am I supposed to look! I'm gone for three weeks and I come back to not even a hel-  
  
Yuki interrupts Shuichi's raving with a kiss.  
  
Shuichi: Yuki  
  
Yuki: Now, go away. You're bothering me.  
  
Shuichi: But, Yuki-  
  
Yuki: What?  
  
Shuichi: It's just that.you didn't notice that. (Shuichi is motioning toward his chest and smiling)  
  
Yuki looks, notices, and then turns back to his manuscript without uttering a word.  
  
Shuichi: Aren't you going to say anything?  
  
Yuki: (coldly) I'm not going to comment on your stupidity.  
  
Shuichi: (looks hurt) But Yuki, I got these for you.  
  
Yuki stares at Shuichi harshly and turns.  
  
Shuichi: Yuki, wait!  
  
Yuki: Don't bother me anymore, you stupid child. Go back to your friends. Perhaps they'll find some enjoyment in your newest change. I surely will not.  
  
Yuki leaves. Shuichi stands in the middle of the apartment.  
  
Shuichi: *sniff* Yuki  
  
{end scene}  
  
Place: A bench where Shuichi first met Yuki.  
  
Shuichi is crying.  
  
Shuichi: Stupid Yuki! He doesn't understand what I do for him. Why does he have to be so mean? Maybe I was stupid to do this. But he didn't have to yell at me. Stupid Moron Banana-faced Meanie-head Yuki!!!  
  
Ryuichi walks by singing "Na No Da". He sees Shuichi sitting there and-  
  
Ryuichi: KUMAGORO BEAM!!!!  
  
Ryuichi launches Kumagoro at Shuichi, where it hits him in the face. Shuichi is startled.  
  
Shuichi: Kumagoro? What are you doing here? That must mean-  
  
Ryuichi launches himself at glomps Shuichi.  
  
Ryuichi: SHUICHI!! KUMAGORO FOUND YOU!!! Hehehe, Kuma told me that you were hiding here, and I didn't believe him. But sure enough, here you are! What a good bunny you are, Kuma. I'll have to give you an EXTRA scoop of ice cream when we get home.  
  
Shuichi, even though he's seen Ryuichi many times, is still star struck by his idol.  
  
Shuichi: Sakuma-san, is it you?  
  
Ryuichi looks a little baffled by this statement. He looks at Shuichi and then confers with Kuma.  
  
Ryuichi: I dunno, Kuma. But Shuichi looks alright. Maybe you hit him to hard. (listens to Kuma) Of course Shuichi recognizes me! (listens to Kuma again) Ohhh.maybe your right. Maybe this isn't Shuichi. Maybe it's a monster trying to kidnap you and take you away from me. Don't worry, Kumagoro. I'll save you.  
  
Ryuichi baps Shuichi with Kumagoro.  
  
Shuichi: Ow! Sakuma-san, it's me! It's me Shindo Shuichi. I just didn't expect to see you walking alone around here. Not many people come by here.  
  
Ryuichi laughs.  
  
Ryuichi: Silly Kumagoro. It's just Shuichi all along. Hehehe. So Shuichi, Kuma heard you crying. It makes Kuma sad that you cry. And when Kuma gets sad, I get sad and I start to cry too.  
  
Ryuichi starts to look like he's about to cry. Shuichi stops him.  
  
Shuichi: Don't be sad Sakuma-san. When Sakuma-san is sad, so is Shuichi.  
  
They both cry for a few seconds and then start to sniff.  
  
Ryuichi: Kuma wants to know why Shuichi is sad.  
  
Shuichi: It's just that.I got some cosmetic surgery done and.  
  
Ryuichi puzzles over the word.  
  
Ryuichi: (shows picture of comet) Comet surgery?  
  
Shuichi: No no. Cosmetic.uhh (searches for a word Ryuichi would know) Implants.  
  
Ryuichi puzzles over this word as well.  
  
Ryuichi: (shows picture of a sunflower) In Plants?  
  
Shuichi: No..no. Look, I'll just show you.  
  
Shuichi points to his chest. Ryuichi is puzzled once more.  
  
Ryuichi: Kuma wants to know why Shuichi's chest looks softer.  
  
Shuichi: Look, I went to America and I saw all of these places where you could go and get things added to your body and taken away-  
  
Ryuichi looks shocked.  
  
Ryuichi: Taken.away?  
  
Shuichi catches the meaning.  
  
Shuichi: NO!! No..no, nothing taken away. It's just, I saw all those beautiful girls and I thought about what Yuki said before I left. He was complimenting them. He's never complimented me before. And I just thought that, if I looked more like them.he'd be more attracted to me. Pretty stupid, huh?  
  
Ryuichi looks at Kuma and starts to listen to him, nodding his head up and down as if agreeing. Shuichi is a little confused, but hey.it's Ryuichi. Suddenly Ryuichi looks up at Shuichi. He doesn't look like his normal kid self.but he actually looks serious.  
  
Ryuichi: Are you happy?  
  
Shuichi: What do you mean?  
  
Ryuichi: Are you happy with your decision.  
  
Shuichi: Well I was, until I went home and Yuki-  
  
Ryuichi: No, you should never do anything for anyone else. Every decision in your life should be made for Shuichi, not anyone else. So if you're happy with your decision, then it doesn't matter what Yuki or anyone thinks. As long as Shuichi's happy, then it was the right decision, right?  
  
Shuichi: (wiping the tears from his eyes) I guess you're right. I mean, I didn't even think about Yuki until the plane ride.  
  
Ryuichi: (back to silly self) Hehehe, see Kuma. Shuichi's ok. No more tears!  
  
Shuichi: Thanks, Sakuma-san.  
  
Ryuichi: Don't thank me, Thank Kuma!  
  
Shuichi: (looks at Kuma) Thank you, Kumagoro.  
  
Ryuichi: (listens to Kuma) Kuma says he wants a hug, too.  
  
Shuichi agrees and gives Kumagoro a big hug, then hands Kuma over to Ryuichi.  
  
Ryuichi: Well, Toma will be looking for me. He wanted to go over the new song for tomorrow. See you around Shuichi. (walks off) Kuma, so how soft was Shuichi's chest? (listens) Really? No, I don't think he'd like it if I did that.  
  
Shuichi is embarrassed and shakes his head.  
  
Shuichi: I am happy. But that stupid Yuki. I'll just have to go home and tell him-  
  
Yuki: Tell me what, exactly?  
  
Shuichi looks surprised. He didn't see Yuki walk up behind him.  
  
Shuichi: Yuki! What are you-I mean, how did you-  
  
Yuki: A simple 'hello' would suffice.  
  
Shuichi: Uh..h-hi.  
  
Uncomfortable silence. Yuki just stands there looking bored, as usual. Shuichi is searching for something to say. Finally, he gulps and starts to talk.  
  
Shuichi: Listen, Yuki. I just wanted to say-  
  
Yuki: Look. (Shuichi stops) I've already heard this little speech before. Your friend ran into me today. Seems he felt he should warn me about your little change before I witnessed the shock myself.  
  
Shuichi: Hiro did that?  
  
Yuki: Well, it doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is how we're going to fix the current situation at hand.  
  
Shuichi: Yuki, I like what I did. I don't want to change it. And even though I originally did this for you, I'm very happy with the results. So if you think I'm going to change it just because you don't like it, you're wrong.  
  
Yuki: I thought you were going to say that.  
  
Silence once again.  
  
Shuichi: Well?  
  
Yuki: Well what?  
  
Shuichi: Aren't you going to yell at me and call me stupid?  
  
Yuki: Why would I do that?  
  
Shuichi: Well, duh! Cause that's about all you ever say to me.  
  
Yuki: Do I? Oh well then, stupid. I guess if you like the change, you can keep it.  
  
Shuichi: Yea?  
  
Yuki: And to tell the truth, I kinda like it.  
  
Shuichi: (face lighting up) Really?  
  
Yuki: Of course not, moron.  
  
Shuichi: Yuki-  
  
They kiss.  
  
{end scene}  
  
Place: NG Studios  
  
It's the next day. Fujisaki has calmed down from the shock of yesterday, but once again, Shuichi is late.  
  
Fujisaki: Shindo-san is late AGAIN! This is the second time in a row! I can't believe you're standing for this, Hiro.  
  
Hiro: (looking bored) Like I said before, I'm sure Shuichi's got a good reason.  
  
Fujisaki: (clearly irritated) Good reason. Hmph. Just like Yesterday was a good reason?!?  
  
Hiro: (casually) For your own health, I think you better hope that Shuichi doesn't come in here dressed in a school girl's uniform.  
  
Fujisaki gulps.  
  
Fujisaki: You think.he'd do that?  
  
Hiro: Why not? He's done it before.  
  
Fujisaki: Yea, but not with those-  
  
Shuichi enters.  
  
Shuichi: LA LI HO!!!!  
  
Shuichi is bouncing all over the place.  
  
Shuichi: Shindo Shuichi is here! Ready to put Bad Luck on the map as the greatest band since Nittle Grasper! Let's Get To WORK!!!  
  
Hiro: My Shuichi, you sure are energetic today.  
  
Shuichi: A good friend would ask why.  
  
Hiro: "Why are you so happy?"  
  
Shuichi: A Se-Cret (smiles)  
  
Hiro: A secret, eh?  
  
Shuichi: A good friend would ask, "Why won't you tell me?"  
  
Hiro: Shuichi, why won't you tell me why you're so happy?  
  
Shuichi: Well, I'll tell you it involves.(looks around, sees Fujisaki listening) booby tassels. (smiles)  
  
Fujisaki falls out of his chair.  
  
{end scene}  
  
{End Act} 


End file.
